Wireless mesh networks have become an important part of modern communication infrastructures. Wireless devices, such as cellular phones, sensor units, recording devices, and/or the like, can be used to provide information from many disparate locations for data analysis and retransmission. The ad hoc nature of these networks often requires transmission of a single packet through multiple hops (nodes) in the network in order to reach its final destination. Therefore, reliably transmitting a message from a source node to a destination node may be impacted by the individual reliability of each node in a transmission path. The reliability of each node may depend on location, power consumption, geographic interference, and/or the like. Message reliability may become a serious problem in wireless mesh networks where low-power usage is a major concern.